


Long Time Coming

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Their meeting is pretty anti-climactic. <br/>Disclaimer: Joss owns all, I just play in his world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



It’s a little town in Wales, with a name longer than Buffy’s forearm and completely unpronounceable that she spies Angel. He looks the same, not that she surprised. Vampire, after all. 

“Hey,” he says, as if not surprised to see her, either.

“Hey.” She takes a look around. “This is different.” 

“Not a sewer.” 

“Is that a joke?” Buffy pouts a little bit, but in light of the gorgeous scenery, a cliff with a beach below, waves crashing up on the sand, she’d take it. 

“No.” Angel tucks his hands in his pockets, turning to look at the ocean. It’s gorgeous, Buffy thinks, the moon shining on the water, the way Angel looks. She forces her eyes off him and back out to sea. “I figured someone in the Slayers would’ve come. I didn’t expect it to be you.” 

“What, I’m too old for this kind of thing?” 

Angel snickers. “If you are, then I certainly am.” He nods toward the ocean. “Even after everything, I still find the ocean mesmerizing.”

There is a tone to his voice Buffy doesn’t recognize, but she doesn’t ask about it, either. “You know, there’s a little place in town. Do you want to go with me, and watch me eat?” 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” 

Buffy cocks her head, considering. “I think so. No, I know so.” She offers him her hand. “You wanna?”

“Catch up on each other’s lives, you mean?” Angel smiles. “I think I have time for that.” He reaches out and Buffy squeezes his hand. 

As they walk back toward the village, Buffy smiles. “What?” Angel asks.

“This has been a long time coming,” she says. 

“Too long,” Angel agrees, and squeezes her hand back.


End file.
